Refrigerators typically include a refrigerated cabinet having one or more openings that can be selectively closed off by doors that are movably mounted to the cabinet. The doors are typically insulated, and seal off the openings when in a closed position. A known type of construction utilized in fabricating refrigerator cabinets and doors includes an outer wrapper and inner liner having an interior cavity or space that is filled with insulating foam. The foam may comprise a polyurethane foam that is injected into the space after the wrapper and liner are interconnected. The foam expands to fill the interior space prior to curing.
Another type of insulated cabinet construction includes vacuum insulated internal panels. Vacuum insulated panels provide improved insulating properties whereby the cabinet walls can be thinner, yet retain the same insulation properties. However, known vacuum insulated refrigerator cabinet and door constructions may suffer from various drawbacks.